


What Did You Say?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Sometimes misunderstandings are wonderful beginnings.





	What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Summary: Sometimes mistakes are wonderful beginnings.  
> 
> Acknowledgments: Maggie thanks for the prompt. 
> 
> Email: PattRose1@aol.com

 

What did You Say? 

By Patt

  

Blair was watching Jim Ellison in the bullpen again.  This was his daily routine, one he never tired of.  Then in walked Mitch Mason from Vice and he walked right over to Jim’s desk and they began talking.  Blair would have given anything to hear what they were talking about.  Jim kept smiling and Mitch was smiling back.  It was making Blair sick to his stomach.  Blair only wanted Jim to smile at him like that.  He really wondered if he had misread Jim this whole time.  //Maybe he does do guys.// Blair needed to get closer so he could hear what they were talking about.  As he walked towards Jim’s desk, Mitch got ready to leave and Jim quietly said, “Good fuck.”

 

Blair stopped right where he was and knew his mouth was gaping wide, but he couldn’t believe Jim had just said that.  

 

Jim walked up to Blair and said, “You’re going to catch flies with that mouth hanging open.  What’s up, Chief?”

 

“Nothing…” Blair walked over to his own desk and sat down with a big sigh.  

 

“That sigh didn’t sound like nothing, talk to me, partner,” Jim suggested.  

 

“You would never understand and besides it’s very private,” Blair barked.  

 

Jim looked at his partner closely and finally said, “You can talk to me about anything, Blair.  If you change your mind you know where I am.”

 

~~~~~

 

Blair was in the break room getting a cup of sludge when Conner walked in and said, “Hello, Sandy.  How are you doing today?”

 

“Just fucking dandy,” Blair answered.  

 

“Oh my, is there trouble in paradise?” She asked.  

 

“Trouble in what paradise?” Blair asked, looking somewhat confused.  

 

Conner leaned in close to Blair and said, “Between you and Jim, you doofus.”

 

“There is no paradise with me and Jim.  What are you talking about?” Blair asked.  

 

“Oops, sorry mate, I misread some things I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you did.  Besides he’s interested in some other guy.  He was here earlier and Jim said something totally off to him,” Blair explained.  

 

“Like what?” Conner was totally interested now.  

 

“I’m not mentioning anything, I just know that Jim is with some other guy,” Blair stated rather sadly.  

 

“So fight for him.  That guy isn’t the only guy at the station, Sandy.  Fight for him big time,” Conner instructed.  

 

“He’s gorgeous.  Tall, built like Jim and is just so much more like Jim then I am,” Blair said.  

 

“Haven’t you ever heard opposites attract?” Conner said smiling.  

 

“I don’t have a fucking chance,” Blair said softly.  

 

“Not if you act like that.  March in there and ask him to lunch and make a play for him.  See what happens.  I’m telling you he’ll be interested.  I swear on everything I hold dear.”

 

“Okay, but if this backfires, I’m going to kick your ass,” Blair warned.  

 

“I’m down with that.  Now go ask him to lunch before someone else does.  Can you tell me where the guy works?” Megan wondered.  

 

“In Vice,” Blair replied.  

 

Conner looked serious and said, “You’re going to have to step up big time.  Do you understand?  Those guys are probably all still friends from when Jim was there years ago.  So go ask him already.”

 

Blair walked out of the break room and stopped in front of Jim’s desk and asked, “Jim, would you like to have lunch with me today?”

 

“Chief, we always eat lunch together,” Jim answered.  

 

“Yeah, but this time I’m paying,” Blair responded.  

 

“How could I pass that up? I’ll be ready in about ten minutes.  Go tell Simon we’re leaving, okay?” Jim ordered and Blair walked right to Simon’s office to tell him just that.  

 

~~~~~

 

Once in the truck, Jim looked over at Blair and said, “Okay, what’s wrong?  You haven’t said one word all the way down to the truck and you usually talk my ear off.  What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, I was just thinking.  A guy can think can’t he?” Blair inquired.  

 

“Yes, he can, but you looked sort of sad.  Is something wrong?” Jim asked again.  

 

“No, I swear there is nothing wrong that lunch won’t help.  I’m starving,” Blair said.  

 

“Me too,” Jim agreed.  

 

There was no more talk again and Jim just kept staring at Blair, who was looking out the window the entire time.  When they got to Subway for lunch Blair got out of the truck and still didn’t say a word.  

 

Jim knew something was up and Blair was upset about it.  

 

They got their sandwiches and sat in a booth.  Blair still wasn’t talking.  Jim had enough of quiet, so he finally said, “So Chief, how are things going?”

 

“Everything is fine, why?” Blair answered.  

 

“Because you’re not acting fine.  Something is wrong and I want to help you.  Just talk to me,” Jim suggested.  

 

“How long have you known Mitch Mason?” Blair blurted out without thinking.  

 

“About seven years, why?” Jim questioned.  

 

“I’ve never seen him in the bullpen before and wondered what he was doing there,” Blair replied.  

 

“He was asking me for a favor and I told him yes.  It’s no one’s business though,” Jim said.  

 

Blair sighed and said, “Of course it’s no one’s business.  I didn’t mean it was.  I was just surprised to see him is all.”

 

“Blair, why would you care?” Jim asked, totally confused.  

 

“I do care about your friends and acquaintances.  I was just concerned about you, is that a crime?”

 

“No Chief, it’s not a crime.  But there is no reason to worry about anything.  He just asked me for a favor and I’m doing it for him.  Now can we drop the subject?”

 

“We can drop it right now.  I’m bored with talking about him anyhow,” Blair said hoping that Jim wouldn’t put two and two together.  

 

“You’re not eating, is there something wrong with your sandwich?” Jim asked.  

 

“My sandwich is fine. I just have some things on my mind.  Can I ask you some questions?” Blair inquired.  

 

“Sure, you can ask me anything,” Jim answered.  

 

“What type of woman or man do you prefer?” Blair blurted out and caused Jim to choke on his sandwich.  Blair stood up and started pounding on Jim’s back until Jim stopped coughing and choking.  

 

When Jim finally could breath again, he answered, “What in the hell do you mean?”

 

“I just wondered what type you preferred.  It’s not a hard question, Jim.”

 

“You know that I like men?” Jim asked quietly, almost a whisper.  

 

“Yeah, I do now.”

 

“Is this a problem, Chief?”

 

“No, I just wondered what type you preferred unless you don’t want to discuss it,” Blair said just as quietly.  

 

“I don’t mind as long as this doesn’t change anything with us.”

 

“Jim, this changes nothing with us.”

 

“Okay. For a woman, I prefer tall, leggy and strong.  Don’t care what color hair or anything like that.  I just like them strong and tall.”

 

“And for men?” Blair asked.  

 

“You know what?  I don’t really like discussing this as much as I thought I would.  How about we switch subjects?” Jim almost sounded embarrassed.  

 

“Oh let me guess.  You like them big, buff and gorgeous, right?” Blair said sarcastically.  

 

“I knew this was going to come between us.  Don’t even try and tell me you’re not pissed off about me liking men.”

 

“Jim, I’m not pissed off, I just wondered what type you like.”

 

Jim thought a moment and said, “Do you know Detective Sean Marshall?”

 

“From Robbery?  Yeah, why?”

 

“I dated him. He’s the last guy I dated.  So there is my type.”

 

“But Jim, he’s short and has long hair.  He’s not really that special looking either,” Blair said as confused as he sounded.  

 

“Well, it turns out, he was weird, so I didn’t date him again, but I like my men shorter then me.”

 

“Really?  So what about Mitch?” Blair asked.  

 

“What about Mitch?  What has Mitch to do with any of this?” Jim was now the one confused.  

 

“Jim, I heard you talking to him earlier.  I heard you tell him he was a good fuck,” Blair whispered.  

 

Jim blushed deeply and replied, “What the fuck are you talking about?  I never said that to him.  He’s fucking straight as they come.”

 

“Jim, I heard you say it.  I heard you, I know I did,” Blair assured Jim.  

 

“What you heard was good luck,” Jim snapped.  

 

“Good luck?” Blair asked shaking his head.  

 

“Yeah, he asked for Conner’s phone number.  I gave it to him and told him good luck.  You thought I would say good fuck to someone in the bullpen?  You must think very little of me.  I’m heading back to the station,” Jim got up and started out the door.  

 

“Wait a minute,” Blair said as he caught up to him.  

 

“What?  What the fuck do you want now?” Jim asked, sounding very angry.  

 

“Why are you so pissed off at me?  I just misunderstood something I heard.  I’m sorry, but you can understand why I might have thought that, right?” Blair inquired.  

 

“No…I can’t believe you thought I would say that to anyone.  Especially in the bullpen.  Jesus, I’m in shock,” Jim headed over to the truck and got in.  

 

Blair got in the other side and said, “Talking about shock, how do you think I felt when I found out you like men?  Don’t you think that should have been something we discussed before?”

 

“Why?  Why would we have discussed it before? It’s no one’s business but mine.  Frankly I’m annoyed that you’re asking all of these questions.”

 

“Well, I’m annoyed that you kept that part of your life secret.”

 

“Blair, I never kept it secret.  I’ve been dating men for about 20 years off and on.  Everyone knows I’m bi. I just thought you knew,” Jim explained.  

 

“No, I never had a clue.  I have another question for you,” Blair said hotly.  

 

“Oh Christ, I’m sick of questions.  Let’s just get back to work and pretend the day didn’t end like this,” Jim suggested.  

 

“I like men too,” Blair said quickly.  

 

“You do not,” Jim answered.  

 

“I do.  You can ask my roommate from college.  We were closer then most,” Blair teased.  

 

“You like men?”

 

“Yes, Jim, I like men.”

 

“Oh for crying out loud.  I’ve been wanting to tell you about me for ages but was afraid that you would bolt.  Where do we go from here?” Jim asked.  

 

“Don’t you have any questions to ask me?” Blair said.  

 

“Who is your type?” Jim asked hoping beyond hope that he would hear the right answer.  

 

“You.”

 

“Me?” Jim answered.  

 

“You…” Blair smiled big time at the smile that came across Jim’s face when he heard the news.  

 

“Wait a minute, you still believed that I would say good fuck to someone in the bullpen?”

 

“Jim, could we move past that?  I’m really embarrassed about thinking you said that.  It was ridiculous and I have no idea what I was thinking.”

 

“I would never say that to you, Blair.”

 

“Gosh, I would hope you would say that to me,” Blair joked.  

 

“Not in the bullpen.  Maybe at the loft in our bed.”

 

“Our bed?  I like the sounds of that.  We can say good fuck then?” Blair asked.  

 

“You can say good fuck anytime you want while we’re in bed, but not in the bullpen.”

 

“Oh, Conner thought we were already an item.  Is it all right if I tell her we are?” Blair asked.  

 

“As long as you don’t tell her I was a good fuck,” Jim kidded.  

 

“You take all the fun away from things,” Blair teased back.  

 

“I think we can get off early if you would like to go home and talk about the first thing that pops up,” Jim said as casually as he could.  

 

“I already see something popping up.  I’m going to like this good fucking business I can tell already.  You tell Simon and I’ll finish up the paperwork I have on the computer.”

 

“Deal.  But you have to stay clear of me until we get into the truck.  I really don’t want to walk around with a hard-on in the bullpen,” Jim warned.  

 

“You got it.  We’ll meet downstairs,” Blair promised.  

 

“Why don’t you call Simon and tell him I have a headache and we need to go home?”

 

“Jim, I think we should take this a little slower,” Blair suggested.  

 

“And I think we should be fucking already.”

 

“I like the way you think,” Blair picked up his phone and called Simon.  

 

“Banks.”

 

“Simon, Jim has a horrible headache and I’m taking him home to rest.  We’ll be in tomorrow to clear up our files,” Blair said.  

 

“That’s fine, Blair, but take tomorrow off too.  You both have been working way too hard.  I’ll see you on Thursday.” 

 

“Thanks man.  He’ll appreciate it.  We’ll see you on Thursday.” Blair closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.  

 

“WE have two days off?” Jim asked.  

 

“Could you hurry because I don’t want to find out if you’re a good fuck in the truck?”

 

“That sounds like a dirty poem,” Jim said before he put his siren on the top of the truck and sped to get home.  Jim was going to be sure that Blair found out he was a good fuck.  Blair was thinking the very same thing about making sure he showed Jim a good time too.  

 

Things were getting interesting, to say the least.  

 

The end.  

   

 


End file.
